Link's Secret Crush
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: You know how sometimes you love someone, but afraid that they won't love you back? This fic will pretty much explain it. It's a Link/Susan fic, so I hope this will impress Writerdragon and Wolf Mystic. Enjoy!


Well, I'm back with another MvA fic. It's been on my mind for a few days and I just thought I should let it out. Please be nice to this and it's a Link/Susan fic. Hope this impresses Writerdragon. Enjoy!

* * *

Link's Secret Crush

by: Terrell James

Link was lying down on his bed and has been on full crush-mode ever since the events happened after Susan came in the monsters' life and also saved her friends from Gallaxhar's spaceship and throughout most of the time she was here, he has been falling head over heels over her and has secretly falling in love with her, but didn't want to admit it to her, and also not to say it behind Dr. C's back.

He looked at a picture of her and feels weak inside, like everything she does, Link's hard-edged attitude softens up. Like everytime he looks in her eyes, his heart melts, he hears her voice and his heart skips a beat and when he sees her walk, his whole body froze. It's like he wants to admit his feelings to her, but is afraid that the whole thing will go quite awkward.

He hears a knock on the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Susan."

Just the fact that Link heard that name, and heard her voice made him twitch again and feels kinda nervous. He cleared his throat and asked, "Come in."

He lets her in the door and she enters to check on Link. She saw him looking kinda nervous and his cheeks turning red. Susan got down on one knee and asked, "Are you... blushing?"

Link saw the red spot on his cheeks and didn't want to embarass himself in front of Susan, so he covered it up and said, "No, I-I'm not blushing. It's just-- some kind of-- flashlight."

"Really? Or are you blushing because I'm standing here?" asked Susan.

Link tried to come up with some excuses, but Susan could already see that he's got a crush on her. He sighed and thought that he should tell her the honest truth. He said, "Okay, I'm blushing. So what?"

"Because I can tell that everytime you see me, you kinda act so weird and distant from me. Is there something wrong?"

Link was kinda shy, and feels the urge to get it out of his chest and feels like he likes her more than a friend. He nods his head and said, "No, there's... nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?"

Link sighed and said, "I'm positive. I'm... I'm fine."

Susan already knew that he's got a crush on her and realizes that he likes her more than just a friend. She sighed softly and rubbed his back for some comfort and said, "Okay, but if there was something, you would tell me, right?"

He nodded his head quitely and she understood it. She got up and let him have some alone time and as he closed the door, he closed his eyes and felt like he screwed it up by not telling her how he really feels about her. Soon enough, he felt he wanted to talk to somebody about it and has the urge to talk to Insectosaurus. He got out of his room and saw him standing there.

Insectosaurus looked down and saw Link standing there and climbed up on his shoulder. He turned to him and said, "I really blew it."

He lets out a little curious growl and wanted to figure out what's up with him and he listened more. Link continued to talk about this situation that he's in with his fear of admitting his true feelings to Susan.

"I can't explain it, but the more I see of her, the more I like her. It's like I had a chance to tell her how I really feel about her, but I really screwed up today. All I did was not say anything at all. How stupid am I? Don't answer that. The thing is I really love Susan and ever since that big rescue adventure from Gallaxhar, it's like I'm falling for her and I don't even know it. Would she feel the same way about me as I am of her? It's just-- I don't know what to do."

Insectosaurus let out an understanding growl and nuzzled Link for some comfort. He chuckled softly and said, "Thanks, buddy. You're a great listener."

Link soon got off of Insectosaurus' shoulder and landed on the floor and just as soon as he went into his room, a voice stopped him from behind.

"You love Susan, don't you?"

He turned around and saw that it was Bob out of nowhere, looking a little content. Link scoffed and didn't feel like talking about it. He came close to Link and said, "You do something to your face?"

He answered, "No, Bob. My face is fine. It's just-- I'm in love with Susan."

Bob gasped and whispered, "No!"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Get outta here!"

"I'm serious."

"No!"

"It's true!"

"Get outta here!"

"Okay, you can stop now."

"Well, did you tell her?"

"No. I was about to today to show my true feelings for her, but I just feel so nervous around her and it just seems as though that.... if I told her I love her, then.... what if she wouldn't love me back?"

"Well, maybe you guys should get married."

Link gave Bob a 'are you kidding' glare and thought that he was joking. He asked, "What would make you think I'm gonna marry her?"

"It's a possibility."

"Look, I've already dealt with this problem and everytime I see her with Dr. C, just ticks me off. I could tell her how I feel, but that would mean betraying Dr. C's love life."

"Maybe Dr. C would break up with her?"

"Hopefully."

"Well, are you breaking up with me?"

Link let out a scoff and said, "We're not dating. Guys don't date other dudes and you and I both know that."

"Are you kidding me? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing and also I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Well, okay, see ya."

Link got a little confused about that conversation and considers what Bob said is complete bananas and crappy junk. He sighed heavily and went back to his room for some sanctuary and peace. But he was unaware that Susan overheard the conversation that Link had with Insectosaurus and Bob. She figured out that Link loves Susan and that she loves him as well.

She sighed softly and figures that her heart does belong to Link, but it kinda belongs to Dr. C, even though they're just friends. She looked at Link and thought to herself, "Does Link feel the same feelings I have?"

Link laid down on the floor, thinking that he really screwed it up by not telling Susan how he feels about her and didn't want to admit it. He got a little misty-eyed and reached in his remote for his CD Player and started play a little sad love song and sung along to it.

_Once again we sit in silence  
After all is said and done  
Only emptiness inside us  
Baby, look what we've become  
We can make a million promises  
But we still won't change  
It isn't right to stay together  
When you only bring each other pain_

_I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've give you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go'  
Cause baby, I don't wanna cry_

_Too far apart to bridge the distance  
But something keeps us hanging on and on  
Pretending not to know the difference  
Denying what we had is gone  
Every moment we're together  
It's just breaking me down  
I know we swore it was forever  
But it hurts too much to stay around_

_I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've give you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go'  
Cause baby, I don't wanna cry_

_All the magic's gone  
There's just a shadow of a memory  
Something just went wrong  
We can't go on make- believing_

_on make- believing_

_I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul_

_Said I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go'  
Cause baby, I don't wanna cry_

_Cry_

_I don't wanna cry_

_I don't wanna.... cry...._

Link shut off the CD Player and laid down on his bed, letting a few tears falling down his face and whispered, "I love you, Susan."

* * *

Okay, I know this is kinda... almost perfect, but if you guys think I should add something there, feel free to let me know so I can re-do it. Anyways, I hope this will make Writerdragon impressed. I'm back to making MvA fics.

BTW, the song is called "I Don't Wanna Cry" from Mariah Carey. Kinda sappy, I know. Anyways, R&R, pleeze!


End file.
